White Kirby
|species=Kirby's species |affiliation=Dream Land}} White Kirby (called Gray Kirby in Kirby Battle Royale) is a member of Kirby's species that is playable in some of the ''Kirby'' games, debuting in the series in Kirby Air Ride. Physical Appearance In Kirby Air Ride, White Kirby had a white body and gray feet, along with pink blushes. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, his feet are black, as are his eyes and mouth; his eyes are gray instead of blue. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl and [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]], he appears grayscale, with less contrast between his feet and body. In Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Kirby Fighters Deluxe, he looks like his Kirby Air Ride version, but his body is a off-white and his blushes are more prominent. In Kirby Battle Royale, referred to as Gray Kirby, he appears more like his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee, but has blue eyes. Games ''Kirby Air Ride White Kirby is an unlockable character in the game, being the eighth color option in the game. In Air Ride, the player needs to finish 2 laps in under 02:20:00 on Celestial Valley. In Top Ride, the player needs to finish 1st 5 seconds faster than #2 on Metal. In City Trial, the player needs to complete both Dragoon and Hydra in one match. Kirby & The Amazing Mirror While White Kirby does not explicitly appear, the Chalk Spray Paint allows Kirby to appear grayscale, similarly to White Kirby in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl and [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] Additionally, a Snow Spray Paint allows Kirby to have a white body, but with light red feet and blushes. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad Like ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, White Kirby does not explicitly appear, but the player can use Spray Paints to color Kirby. In addition to the Chalk and Snow Spray Paints, the former of which now makes Kirby's hat, weapons, etc. grayscale (except when using Metal or Ghost), there is also the added White and Ivory Spray Paints. The White Spray Paint makes Kirby's body and feet white, with no discernible blushes, making him resemble his appearance in Kirby's Dream Land. Ivory gives Kirby an ivory-colored body and brown feet and blushes. ''Kirby Super Star Ultra When obtaining the Mirror ability, Kirby's body becomes pale, making him resemble the Snow Spray Paint. Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby Fighters Deluxe White Kirby appears in the Kirby Fighters sub-game, as well as the expanded eShop game. He is the sixth color option in the game. ''Kirby Battle Royale Gray Kirby appears as the fifth color option in the game. When using Meta Knight, he appears similar to Dark Meta Knight (which can be used in tangent with the Dark Meta Knight Mask). In the [[Super Smash Bros. series|''Super Smash Bros. series]] White Kirby appears as his sixth color palette from Super Smash Bros. Melee onward. He is featured in the second Kirby Smash trophy, obtained by beating Super Smash Bros. Melee’s All-Star Mode as Kirby, as well as the Kirby (Alt.) trophy, obtained by beating Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS’s All-Star mode as Kirby. Trivia *The US version of Kirby's Dream Land depicted Kirby as white by basing it on his sprite's color on the Game Boy screen, due to confusion during the localization process. This is more noticeable on his health bar. Artwork White.png|Kirby's appearance on the North American cover of Kirby's Dream Land Whitekirbyssbb.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (palette) Greykirbyssbb.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (palette) SSBU White Kirby artwork.png|[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] (palette) KBR White Fighter Kirby Artwork.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (Fighter) SSBU Gray Kirby.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (palette) Icons KAR White AR.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' KAR White TR.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' (Top Ride) Gallery White Kirby.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' KatAM_Chalk_Kirby.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Chalk Spray Paint) Snowkirby.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Snow Spray Paint) KSqSq_Snow_Kirby_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' (Snow Spray Paint) KTD Green Kirby.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Green Greens Z Top.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' Waddle Train Z Top.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' SSB3DS_White_Kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' KBR_White_Kirby.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' SSBUl_White_Kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Sprites and Models White_Kirby_Melee.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Trophy) Chalk_kirby.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' / Kirby: Squeak Squad (Chalk Spray Paint) White_kirby.gif|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' / Kirby: Squeak Squad (Snow Spray Paint) White_kirby.png| Kirby: Squeak Squad (White Spray Paint) Ivory_kirby.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' (Ivory Spray Paint) White_Kirby_3DS.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (Trophy) ru:Белый Кирби Category:Kirby Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Air Ride Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Allies in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Playable characters in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Male characters Category:Enemies in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Playable characters in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Super Smash Bros.